The Eraser
by Autumn88
Summary: P4 - Vous êtes face à Izanami et il n'y a pas de retour en arrière, tu le sais. Spoilers true ending.


Spoilers : True ending all the way. En gros, ça spoile jusqu'à la toute, toute fin du jeu.  
Note : À nouveau pour _52_saveurs_ sur LJ. Cette fois, le thème c'est quatre anneaux de lumière au plafond.

* * *

**The Eraser  
**

Ce combat est interminable. Tu n'as aucune idée du temps écoulé mais tu as l'impression que cela fait des heures que vous répétez les mêmes mouvements ; Izanami ne montre pourtant aucun signe de faiblesse. Tu alternes les sorts de soutien, soignes, attaques, encore une fois, te défends, cours, esquives et déjà tu dois recommencer. Il faut aller vite, tellement plus vite que d'habitude. Izanami ne laisse rien passer. Yosuke semble épuisé, le visage de Kanji est déformé en une grimace rageuse, Yukiko peine à reprendre son souffle.

Pourtant, tu sens que la fin approche. Tu ne te l'expliques pas – tu n'as de toute façon pas le temps d'y réfléchir – mais vous la tenez. Elle faiblit, c'est évident. Les interventions de Rise confirment ton idée et tu t'autorises un sourire.

« Au revoir… »

Kanji se tourne vers toi, comme les deux autres. Est-ce qu'ils peuvent y croire ? Est-ce seulement possible ? Tu fais signe à ton équipe de se concentrer et quelque chose cloche.

« Accepte ta mort comme une réalité. »

Ces mots, tu le sens, te sont réservés. Ce n'est pas censé se passer comme ça.

Le monstre qui soutient Izanami écarte ses bras et inspire. Le monde autour de vous se teinte d'une couleur rouge, sanglante. Tu te mets en garde et tu n'as le temps de rien d'autre.

« Même pas en rêve ! », crie Yosuke. Il court vers toi et te pousse avec violence.

Ta chute est douloureuse mais ça n'a aucune importance car sous tes yeux, exactement là où tu te tenais encore il y a à peine cinq secondes, tu vois Yosuke se raidir. Un cercle d'un rouge éclatant se dessine au sol, tout autour de lui et tu es trop choqué pour réagir. Kanji et Yukiko sont visiblement dans le même cas car personne ne souffle mot. Des mains sombres et élancées sortent du sol alors que Yosuke s'enfonce. C'est tellement rapide. Tu n'as pas le temps de reprendre tes esprits que, déjà, il n'est plus là. Pas lui. Pas comme ça.

« Yosuke-senpai ! Nooon ! »

La voix de Rise résonne partout autour de vous. Un frisson te parcourt et tu te relèves, chancelant. Le cœur au bord des lèvres. Est-ce que ça finit comme ça ? Aspiré par un anneau de lumière ? Mourir, c'est juste ça ? Non. Tu secoues la tête, Yosuke ne peut pas être mort. C'est _impossible_.

« Nom de dieu, Senpai, reprends-toi ! »

Et déjà, ça recommence. Kanji te percute de plein fouet alors qu'Izanami semble se délecter de la scène.

« Kanji, non… Non, non, non ! »

La voix de Rise se brise et cette fois, c'est Kanji qui se laisse aspirer. Tu te relèves, précipitamment. Tu ne peux pas perdre un deuxième allié. Yukiko se dirige vers Kanji et tu lui fais confiance ; tu la dépasses pour courir vers Izanami.

« Trumpeter ! Megidolaon ! »

Le persona apparait et lance son attaque dévastatrice. Elle n'a cependant aucun effet mais c'est à peine si tu le remarques car tu te retournes aussitôt. Kanji a bel et bien disparu et Yukiko secoue la tête.

« Il doit bien y avoir un moyen. »

Sa voix tremble alors qu'elle invoque Amaterasu.

« S-samarecarm ! »

Il ne se passe rien.

« Samarecarm ! », reprend-elle, un peu plus fort cette fois.

Elle se rend compte que c'est inutile et elle bouillonne, tu le vois. Tu veux lui dire de se reprendre, il faut qu'elle se concentre, mais Izanami repasse à l'attaque. C'est toujours toi qu'elle vise ; elle sait qu'une fois le porteur de la wild card anéantie, la partie sera terminée. Tu dis à Yukiko de ne pas bouger, tu lui hurles de rester où elle est, tu la menaces, mais il est déjà trop tard.

« … Si tu crois que je vais la laisser faire ça. »

Tu sens toute cette impuissance dans sa voix, toute cette colère en elle de ne pas pouvoir faire mieux. Elle te pousse avec beaucoup de force. À son tour, elle se retrouve encerclée par ces mains, si sombres, qui courent sur son corps. Tu lui dis de tenir bon, et s'il te plait Yukiko, tiens bon, encore juste une seconde, s'il te plait et _Diarahan_ ! Ne me laisse pas. _Ne me laissez pas !_

Elle disparait et tu n'entends même plus les cris de Rise. Tu es seul, maintenant. Ton tour arrive et tu ne sais pas comment éviter ce qui t'attend.

« Il est bien malheureux que notre combat doive prendre fin de cette manière. »

La voix d'Izanami est si froide. Ton corps est parcouru d'un frisson et c'est ton tour d'être encerclé. Tu ne vois plus rien sinon cette lumière rouge et ces mains que tu sens partout sur tes vêtements, ta peau. Tu t'en veux tellement de ne pouvoir rien faire. Tu t'en veux tellement ; tout ça, c'est de ta faute. Si tu n'avais pas cherché à démasquer Izanami, jamais Yosuke, Kanji ou encore Yukiko n'auraient eu à vivre ça.

Tu sens que tu t'enfonces et quelque chose te serre le cœur. Tu as de plus en plus de mal à reprendre ta respiration et la voix de Rise n'est plus qu'un murmure.

« Non, relève-toi ; nous n'avons pas fait tout ça pour rien… »

Tu as envie de rire mais ça ne sort pas. Ta seule satisfaction est que Rise n'est pas ici, elle est avec les autres. Tu espères que Naoto aura assez de présence d'esprit et proposera à Chie et Teddie de battre en retraite.

Il fait de plus en plus froid et de plus en plus sombre. Très vite, ton corps est totalement englouti. Quitte à mourir, tu aurais préféré t'envoler, ça aurait été plus poétique.

Ta dernière pensée est pour Nanako. Tu n'as pas pu lui dire au revoir ; elle t'en voudra sûrement.

---

(Eww, angsty. J'ai plus l'habitude d'écrire des trucs comme ça.)


End file.
